The present invention relates to dispensers for web materials, such as plastic film. In particular, the invention relates to containers having a cutting device for cutting across the material as it is dispensed.
Various containers are known for dispensing web material. Many of these containers use an exposed serrated edge as the means for cutting the web material once dispensed from the container. These serrated edges have several disadvantages. For example, the sharp, exposed serrated edge can inadvertently cut the user or other material that it contacts. Also, the user must engage the web material with the serrated edge by holding the web material in one hand and the container in the other. This awkward arrangement can lead to adverse results such as ineffective cutting, the web material doubling over itself, and so on.
Some known containers include a track-guided cutting assembly to overcome the problems associated with the use of a serrated edge. An example of such a container is described in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2005/0034585, in the name of Keith E. Antal, said application being herein incorporated by reference. This application describes a box for a roll of web material, with a molded plastic track extending along the box, parallel to the axis of the roll. A cutter is captive in the track. The web material is led out of the box and across the track. The cutter is slid along the track, cutting across the material.
The track described in the above-mentioned application of Antal is seated in a slot formed in one side of the box. The slot may weaken the box, and the Antal application proposes an additional reinforcing member. In addition, part of the height of the track, and part of the height of the cutter, project above the side of the box. The projecting parts may be inconvenient for packing and stacking the boxes, unless each box is enclosed in a larger lid.